


Take The Long Way Home

by malecplusotherthings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: A wolfstar fic because I haven’t written those in a while. Sirius and Remus go to the same college and take the same train home but haven’t really spoken to each other before. Until now. Let’s see what happens, hmm? Sirius is a music major and Remus wants to be a psychiatrist.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Take The Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyoneeee, if you wish to see follow my Tumblr its @alexander-gideon-lightwood-bane. I hope you like this fic. Please leave me your feedback. If you have any requests for mini fics please drop them in my ask box on Tumblr. Also please vote in the comments on whether I should make this a multi-chapter fic or not because I might lmao. Or I might leave it as a mini fic

It had been a long day for Sirius. His professors had assigned a metric fuck ton of work for the week. His roommate, James, would be spending the night at his girlfriend’s so at least he had the house to himself. He packed up his guitar and tied his shoulder-length hair in a messy bun before heading to the station. He pulled out his phone and put his Fall Out Boy playlist on shuffle. He also made sure to visit his favorite Starbucks and grabbed an iced coffee. Many people, including James, said Sirius was stupid to drink iced coffees on cold autumn evenings and maybe they were right. But then again, Sirius wasn’t really famous for doing the right thing. 

By the time Sirius got to the station, it was crowded with numerous 20-somethings who just wanted to get home. It would be difficult to find a seat on a train so packed. Just as he had anticipated, the train arrived late. Sirius groaned to himself as he stepped into the carriage in front of him. He quickly ran to grab the only available seat he could see in this carriage. It was only when he heard a small groan did he realize that, in all his haste, he had bumped into somebody. Looking up, he saw that he had spilled some coffee over the brown-haired boy sitting next to him. His silver eyes went wide. Sirius had recognized the boy as somebody he had seen on his previous train rides. Somebody Sirius had developed quite a crush on.

“I, uh, sorry,” Sirius said quickly and quietly. The boy turned to look at him. Up close, Sirius noticed that he had sharp features and soft brown eyes. His hair was messy in an unintentional way. He had a small scar across his cheek, but that just seemed to make him hotter.

“Hmm, don’t worry about it.” He muttered before drowning back into his book. Almost as if the rest of the world didn’t seem to matter. Sirius noticed a name on the cover of this book:  _ Remus _ . He let out a soft chuckle. Remus looked at him again and raised an eyebrow. The look of confusion on his face was so adorable Sirius almost wanted to kiss him.

“Are you alright?” Remus demanded. Sirius nodded in response.

“You’re Remus. I’m Sirius. Wolf and Dog. It’s almost like we’re meant to be.” The look of confusion had made its way back on Remus’ face. Sirius shot him a wink before slinging his backpack across his shoulder. “Relax, I’m just flirting with you. I’ll catch you later, wolfie.”


End file.
